Más haya de raccoon city
by darknessqueen2012
Summary: Es sólo una pequeña historia de vector, four eyes. Y las terribles decisiones que les hicieron tomar. Bueno espero que les gusté. Y por su puesto que resident evil no me pertenece... Sólo toda la colección de juegos que he comprado jajaja. XD
1. Chapter 1

1983

Estábamos tratando de salir de esté infierno. Ya eran las 3 de la mañana y seguíamos aquí tratando de hacer la otra parte y finalmente la última en la misión. Tal parece que umbrella tenía un trato con el jefe de policía y el los traiciono... Bah no me importa, yo solo se que ya me quiero ir. Ya estoy harta de este lugar... Estoy toda apestosa, y cubierta de sangre...

-miren ahí esta la estación- señalaba espectro el lugar. No veía nada, pero como el tiene un tipo de sonda visual, eso le ayuda a ver cosas desde muy lejos. -bueno si tengo entendido bien creo que sólo tenemos que quemar la evidencia que implica a umbrella- decía vector mientras agarraba un montón de folders en una mesa. -eso es todo?- le preguntaba viendo como quemaba todo.

-si eso es todo, final mente podemos salir de este maldito lugar- decía al momento en que salíamos a la puerta. La relación con mi equipo había aumentado. Normalmente no era muy social, pero la relación con ellos había mejorado. Nos ayudábamos en todo y realmente tenía una relación de equipo. Aún con vector. Mi relación con el había mejorado. Ya no era tan frío conmigo como antes.

Y eso me gustaba... No se por que? pero, siempre tuve cierta atracción hacia el. Tal vez sea por que nunca le he visto su cara. Y tiene una voz que mata. No lo se, pero se me hacia atractivo y misterioso. -four eyes, me escuchaste.- me decía beltaway sacándome de mis pensamientos. -que? lo siento estaba pensando en otras cosas- le decía volteando rápido la mirada. Pero no lo hice a tiempo ya que se dio cuenta a quien veía.

-mmm así que nuestras querida four eyes esta enamorada de alguien.- me decía beltaway riéndose. -mas te vale que te calles la boca menso.- le decía mirándolo enojada. -si dices algo mas te convertiré en mi zombie personal- le decía apuntando le con mi pistola del virus para controlar a los infectados de el virus T.

-vamos nena, sabes que juego.- me decía beltaway abrazándome, -vamos quien es mi chica favorita- me decía cargando me. -beltaway, si no me sueltas te vas a arrepentir.- le decía riéndome por que me hacia cosquillas. -bueno ya paren ustedes dos- decía vector gritando enojado -tenemos una misión que cumplir- decía mientras avanzaba al primer piso.

No quería que se enojara conmigo. Digo diablos ya habíamos conseguido que habláramos más. Pero beltaway se la pasaba molestando, con el teníamos una relación de hermanos desde hace años. Y éramos muy buenos amigos. El sabía que me gustaba vector por que yo le dije... Bueno el bruto lo leyó en mi diario, y no hubo más que decirle, y este aprovechaba a cada rato para burlarse.

-escucho el helicóptero- decía vector contentó, lo estábamos todos final mente saldríamos de aquí. Tendríamos que pasar por Lupo y Berta. Que se habían ido a hacer otra misión. Pero ya al fin saldríamos de aquí. -esperen escuchan eso- decía espectro- señalando, vimos como un carro venía a toda velocidad, y chocaba... Maldita sea lo que nos faltaba. -crees que hayan muerto- le preguntaba a vector, -no lo se- decía preparando su arma -manada de lobos, la extracción fue pospuesta, tienen que ir a ver quien esta ahí- decía el comando, bah algo me dice que de aquí no salimos... -ya se me hacia que era muy fácil.- decía beltahway quejándose.

-yo iré a ver que es déjenme ver a sí no lo espantamos y tenemos mejor oportunidad.- les decía mientras me acercaba al joven. No se veía mayor de 22 años.

-identificate.- me decía un policía Rubio de ojos azules. Tengo que admitir que el tipo era guapo. -espera ¿quien eres tu? ¿Y qué haces aquí?- le decía al tiempo que me acercaba a el. -mi nombre es Leon S. Kennedy. Vine a raccon city. Por qué este era mi primer día de trabajo. Pero llegando creo que vi mal... No se sólo vi...-

-zombies- le decía terminando lo que sabía que el no quería decir. -lo que as visto son armas virales. Que sirven para muchas cosas. -que acaso tu tuviste algo que ver con eso- me decía al tiempo que me apuntaba la pistola. -te recomiendo que seas bueno con eso- le decía acercándome a el lentamente. -por que yo soy muy buena con la mía- le decía al tiempo que le apuntaba la cabeza.

No se que pasó pero sentí que me quitaba mi arma y ahora me tenía un cuchillo en el cuello. Que diablos este tipo si es rápido. -mmm un consejo la próxima vez usa cuchillo- me decía muy cerca de mi oído. -mmm ese es un buen consejo- decía vector al tiempo que el se aparecía ya que estaba invisible. Ahora el tenía el cuchillo en el cuello de Leon.

-te recomiendo que la sueltes...- le decía vector enojado... Ya conocía esa voz, fue el mismo tono que utilizo cuando nos encontramos con Nicholay en el hospital. -mmm nos vemos la próxima vez- me decía Leon quiñandome el ojo, mientras con una patada tumbaba el cuchillo de vector y me soltaba. Sólo sentí las manos de vector que me sostenían, evitando así que me cayera. -gracias vector- le decía al tiempo que me acomodaba la ropa. -ya no importa pero se nos fue el maldito policía.- me decía enojado mientras agarraba su comunicador. -comando, se nos fue- -¿como que se les fue... ?-

Esto es inútil... Aquí ya se nos a acabado la paciencia... Vamos por el plan B equipo delta. Arreglense ustedes solos- que diablos... -como que plan B- decía vector extrañado -que importa que plan, continuaremos la misión- les decía mientras habríamos la puerta. -tengo una mal presentimiento.-

Decidí hacer una historia de este equipo por que realmente me facino el juego y no se pero me gusto la pareja de vector y four eyes. espero y les gusté la historia.


	2. Chapter 2

575

Cuando salimos nos esperaban el montón de soldados. No se como podríamos hacer esto. -ok esto aremos, espectro veté al techo, y elimina a los francotiradores. Four eyes y beltahway, ustedes quédense conmigo yo cubro el área oeste, four eyes vete al este y belthaway tu agarra a los de en medio cuando hayan terminado avisan a los demás.- decía vector cargando su arma.

Creo que por esto el es el 2nd en comando. Tenía que hacer todo bien así que tratábamos de matar lo mas de soldados que podríamos, pero era muy difícil ya que eran varios. -four eyes atrás de ti- gritaba vector mientras sólo escuchaba una bala. Mientras sentía como vector caía encima de mi para cubrirme. -¿te encuentras bien?- me decía vector revisando si tenía alguna herida. -Si, estoy bien. Sólo me rozo un poco, pero no es nada grabe.- decía mientras me ponía un vendaje, en la herida.

-maldito- decía vector al tiempo que agarraba al soldado y lo mataba con el cuchillo. -cielos... Recuérdame de nunca hacerlo enojar...- me decía belthaway riendo. -pero como te sientes...?- me decía preocupado. -segura que te encuentras bien- me decía tocando mi herida. -si como le dije a vector. no fue nada dejen ya de preocuparse.- decía sonriendo.

-ok, ya he acabado con todos los francotiradores.- decía espectro por el comunicador. -bien ahora solo tenemos que... esperen ese es un helicóptero... Mmm será extracción.- decía vector confundido. -creo que no...- decía al tiempo que veía como caían varios MA-121 más conocidos como hunters. -parece que también umbrella nos quieren muertos- decía vector enojado.

-Jum... Eso no es problema...- les decía mientras sacaba mi pistola para controlarlos. -ahora ya tenemos nuevas mascotas...- decía riéndome mientras avanzábamos. -mmm inteligente y hermosa.- me decía beltaway mientras me abrazaba. -jajaja ya cállate, al menos con estos hunters se nos ara mas sencillo.

Así avanzábamos no podíamos creer cuantos malditos zombies habían. Cuando vimos a unos crimson heads se me ocurrió algo. Ya que ellos eran rápidos al menos ayudarían en algo así que les disparé con mi programador de infección. Y agarre a uno de el cuello. -para que demonios querrás eso- me decía espectro mientras veía como tenía agarrado al zombie. -solo mira y aprende.- le decía mientras avanzábamos.

Más adelante habían unos espec-OPS justo lo que necesitaba. Le dispare a uno el me disparaba también pero el zombie cubría mi cuerpo. Así que lo aventé y el mato al espec-op. -saben creo que me encanta hacer esto.- les decía riéndome. -mmm tal parece que alguien ya esta loca.- decía beltaway riéndose. -cállate.- le decía dándole un golpe en la espalda jugando. -haber cállate si puedes.- me decía alisando me y jugando conmigo.-dejen de jugar y miren eso- decía espectro. señalando una tienda donde cortan el cabello. -al menos ahí ganaremos tiempo. Dijo señalando la a. Tienda. Pero justamente cuando abríamos la puerta. Aparecieron 2 T-103. Realmente esto está mal. Quien sabe como lo aremos.

-así peleábamos con los T-103 si que eran rápidos. Pero después de una gran pelea y trabajar mucho los pudimos vencer. -al fin- decía mientras entrábamos. Note como vector caía arrodillado al piso. Eso no estaba bien, le toque su espalda -te encuentras bien?- le preguntaba preocupada. -quítame las malditas manos de encima.- me decía enojado. -si que es un completo idiota, yo oso me preocupe por el que diablos le pasa.

No me di cuenta que estaba llorando hasta que sentí una manos limpiando mi lágrima.

Belthaway. Pov.

que demonios le pasa a vector, primero coquetea con four eyes y ahora la trata así... Ese si ya no será mi cuñadito... No me gustaba que mi chica se sintiera mal. Ella era como mi hermanita pequeña. Nos conocemos desde que éramos niños y siempre hemos sido muy apegados. Si que no me gusta que la traten mal. -que demonios te pasa estas idiota,- le decía a vector mientras lo agarraba de el cuello y lo sostenía contra la pared. -que te pasa, suéltame no ves que tu novia ya se fue al otro cuarto.., vamos síguela- me decía enojado...

Mmm ya salió el peine... Esta celoso, -mira idiota, si no te das cuenta christine es como mi hermanita... Ella esta enamorada de ti, no puedo creer que seas tan ciego para no notarlo- le decía soltándolo. -esta enamorada, de mi- decía todo sorprendido. -que idiota... Creo que hasta espectro se dio cuenta- solo note como salía corriendo rápido al cuarto para seguir a christine más le vale.

Vector Pov.

Que imbécil no se como no lo note antes... Espero que me perdone, por a verla tratado mal... -christine...- le decía entrando al cuarto, ella estaba volteada mirando la ventana. -que quieres, no te basto con gritarme, me quieres seguir insultando más.- me decía enojada. No que la culpara tiene todo el derecho de estar enojada conmigo...

-sólo te quería pedir perdón... Es que yo...- como le puedo decir esto... Si matar a alguien pan comido. Declarar mi amor a una mujer... Imposible. -christine... Yo me puse así por que pues, estaba celoso. Por qué realmente me gustas mucho- ella solo volteo rápido a verme, sus ojos estaban como platos se veía muy sorprendida.

-pero celoso de que- me decía mirándome extrañada. -yo creí que tu y beltaway..,-

-vector por Dios, beltaway es como mi hermano, cuando íbamos a la escuela, nos volvimos muy buenos amigos, por que cuando mis compañeros se burlaban de mi o me trataban mal beltaway siempre me defendía. El a sido como un hermano para mi- me decía con lágrimas en sus ojos, -no... Por favor no llores- le decía acercándome y limpiando sus lágrimas con mis dedos. Tenía que hacer esto sabía que si no lo hacia lo iba a lamentar,

Bueno este es el próximo capítulo. Gracias por leer. Y me agrada que les gusté,


	3. Chapter 3

Vector Pov.

Quería sentir sus labios... Sabía que otra oportunidad como esta no tendríamos, sólo quería disculparme por haberme portado como un completo patán con ella. Ella lo único que hizo fue preocuparse por mi y yo por mis celos la había tratado mal. -vector... Espera- me decía al tiempo que yo me preparaba para quitarme la máscara... Normalmente no me gusta quitármela. Pero necesito mis labios... -vector, vector.- entraba espectro gritando. Bah lo que faltaba...

Rápido me abrochaba mi máscara. -lo siento, trate de detenerlo pero ya era tarde.- entraba beltaway riendo. -que ocurre- decía mientras me alejaba de four eyes. Pero mi mano seguía en su cintura.

-los de comando no contestan.- decía espectro mirando el suelo. -como que no...- le decía enojado mientras agarraba mi comunicador. -comando este es manada de lobos respondan.- les decía enojado tenían que responder esos malditos. -te han respondido- me preguntaba mirando con los ojos con lágrimas. -no... Nos han dejado solos...- le decía agarrando su mano. Ella solo se alejo mirando la ventana.

-sin nada de ayuda... Nuestra posibilidad de supervivencia es mínima...- decía mientras su voz se cortaba. Era la primera vez que la veía así, si que estaba mal. Yo tenía muchos sentimientos. Estaba enojado con la corporación por habernos dejado, estaba ansioso porque no sabía que nos tenían preparado... Pero más que nada tenía miedo. Pero no por mi... Si no por ella. No quería que nada le pasara, y me aseguraría que así fuera, daría todo por protegerla.

-y bien que haremos ahora.- decía beltaway quitándose la máscara. -pues por el momento no podemos hacer nada, sólo descansar un momento... Ya que nos queda una larga noche.- les decía mientras me acomodaba en un sillón que había. -pero que hay de Berta y Lupo, ellas no saben lo que a pasado- decía espectro preocupado. Sabía que el estaba enamorado de Berta, o eran novios... No se y ni me interesa, sólo se que estoy cansado.

-pues trataremos de comunicarnos con ellas, por el momento descansen que tenemos un largo día mañana.- decía mientras acercaba a four eyes a mi abrazándola. Sólo notaba que ella se ponía roja... Era agradable saber como la llegaba a poner mi toque.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le susurraba a su oído. -si... Sólo estoy preocupada... ¿Qué aremos?- me decía mientras se acercaba más a mi cuerpo. -pues no lo se... Por el momento descansar... No se tu pero esa batalla con esos T-103 me dejaron cansado.- le decía mientras me estiraba y me quitaba la máscara. Si ya le había confesado que la amaba... Bueno casi. Por qué no quitarme la máscara.

Four eyes Pov.

Aún no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, sólo notaba como vector se paraba y se empezaba a quitar su uniforme. Notaba que era duro y pesado. -valla, no puedo creer que estés con este uniformé todo el tiempo- le decía agarrando su traje. -si- decía riendo, es incómodo, pero te acostumbras.- decía mientras se quitaba la mascara y veía su rostro por primera vez, sabía que era asiático como yo. Pero no sabía lo guapo que estaba. Tenía sus ojos rasgados, pero eran un azul cielo muy bonito.

Sus labios eran grandes y carnosos y tenía su cara que parecía muñeco realmente si que es muy guapo. -ok... Me vas a decir que no tienes novia- le decía mirando lo mientras veía como el se sonrojaba. -bueno pues trabajo mucho, y no tengo tiempo para esas cosas- me decía mientras levantaba sus hombros. -bueno ya me toco a mi, digo se que tus ojos son hermoso pero te podrías quitar la máscara quisiera ver tu cara completa- me decía mientras me sonreía y el mismo me empezaba a quitar la máscara, me ponía nerviosa con sólo un toque que el me diera, solo sentir que el estaba cerca no se que le hacía a mi cuerpo.

-valla, tenía razón...- me decía sonriendo. -eres mas hermosa de lo que imagine- me decía mientras acomodaba mi máscara con su traje. -sabes se siente bien estar así. Hasta podría decir que estoy más libre, jajaj siento el aire llegar a mis labios- le decía riéndome. Sólo veía que el me miraba serio, mientras se acercaba a mi lentamente. -vec...vector- le decía mirando lo cerca que el estaba de mis labios.

-lo siento pero tengo que hacer esto- me decía al tiempo que sentía sus labios Rozar los míos... Al fin se me va a cumplir...

Justo cuando sus labios ya estaban tocando los míos se escucho una fuerte explosión. -ugh lo que faltaba,- decía vector mientras juntaba su frente con la mía. Solo salimos rápido para ver que pasaba. Lupo y Berta ya llegaban estaban realmente heridas. Y vimos como estaban ahí beltaway y espectro esperándolas. -que demonios pasó aquí- decía vector mientras cargaba su arma. Berta y Lupo solo se quedaban viendo extrañadas.

-quien demonios es este- decía Lupo. -hay tranquila Lupo, que el chico es muy guapo.- decía Berta sonriendo, si hubiera sido otra me pondría celosa. Pero se como es Berta. -valla Berta, gracias no sabía que te resultaba tan guapo- decía vector riéndose. -Vector- gritaban las dos al mismo tiempo mientas todos se empezaban a reír. -si... Valla que diablos les pasó, se ven de la patada-

Les decía beltaway ayudando a Lupo a entrar. Mientras espectro ayudaba a Berta. -que umbrella nos tendió una trampa.- decía Lupo agarrando su abdomen donde tenía una herida. -nos dijeron que fuéramos. A un tipo de almacén por unas cosas que querían que destruyéramos, pero al llegar habían como unos 10 hunters. Estamos vivas de milagro- decía Lupo. Mientras Berta le cambiaba el vendaje.

-mmm que es lo que haremos.- decía vector mientras se ponía su uniforme. -no lo se pero tenemos que salir de este maldito lugar...

hubo otra explosión, y notamos como caían más MA-121 y T-103 -si que umbrella no se cansa.- decía Lupo mientras sacaba su arma.

-comando, hemos destruido manadas de sus B.O.W les conviene sacarnos de aquí.- gritaba Lupo al comunicador mientras todos peleábamos con hunters y zombies. -comando necesitan sacarnos de aquí lo más antes posible... Ah vete a que les den- gritaba beltaway mientras aventaba una Granada. -comando si no están escuchando necesitamos extracción inmediatamente- gritaba Lupo mientras caía al suelo.

-Equipo delta respondan- nos contestaban los hijos de **** -equipo delta reportando se- contestaba Lupo conteniendo las lágrimas de coraje. -nos han impresionado sus acciones- decían los malditos. -me vale una mierda- les gritaba Lupo enojada. -administración cree que nos precipitamos a juzgar su unidad con tanta dureza. Por tanto aceptamos de mala gana su solicitud de extracción.

Sin embargo antes de realizarlo deberán encargarse de los espías que han infiltrado nuestro laboratorio, el nuevo objetivo es ir ala instalación identificar a los espías y matarlos. Transmitiendo coordenadas. -NOS DEBES UNAS RESPUESTAS PORQUE- gritaba Lupo -fin de la transmisión mando y corto...

Y ahora que aremos...

Bueno este es el otro, y si me estoy acercando a los capítulos de el juego lo más posible... Bueno excepto de lo romántico jajajaja eso le meto yo XD bueno espero que les esté gustando y gracias por sus comentarios.


	4. Chapter 4

Revisamos las coordenadas y llegamos al mismo lugar que empezó todo. Si realmente hubiera sabido lo que iba a pasar jamás hubiera aceptado esta misión...

-creen que podemos confiar en el comando.- preguntaba vector mientras entrábamos al edificio lleno de zombies. -las estadísticas están a nuestro favor... Para ahora nos valoran más que a los B. - le decía para que se tranquilizara un poco. -por supuesto que nos sacaran de aquí... Ellos nos necesitan.- decía Berta segura. -no se ustedes pero yo digo que los deberíamos hacer pagar- decía beltaway enojado. Aún recuerdo la cara que tenía cuando vio como llegaba Lupo.

No era de adivinarse. se ve que el sentía cierta atracción por ella... Jejeje en quien se fue a fijar, si el es un mujeriego. Pero estoy segura que a ella no le aria nada. Por qué ella es capas de cortarle el aparato y dárselo de desayuno... Jajaja. O al menos escuche que eso le hizo a su ex esposo... Realmente cada uno teníamos nuestras historias.

Aún recuerdo cuando llegue la primera vez a trabajar para umbrella. Nunca me interesaba en saber de la vida de nadie... Yo solo me metía en mis experimentos. Era lo único que me importaba. Cuando me dieron esta misión. Estaba contenta ya que quería saber todo sobré el virus G. Pero... Jamás pensé que me llegara realmente a acercar a todos ellos. Realmente en estos días que hemos estado aquí nos hemos acercado más que en todos esos años trabajando. Bueno a excepción de beltaway.

Nos conocemos desde niños... Ya que yo siempre estaba en mis experimentos, estudiando virus y todo realmente no tenía una vida social, muchos niños se burlaban de mi. Recuerdo que estaba en la secundaria. Cuando un niño me estaba golpeando diciendo que era una fenómeno y no se que tantas cosas. Ahí fue cuando conocí a hector... (Beltaway) el llego y solo golpeo al niño.

El de lo asustado que estaba se hizo pipí en los pantalones. Fue algo cómico. Desde ese día siempre hemos sido amigos. Cuando el tenía problemas con sus tareas yo le ayudaba. Realmente ya se me olvido de con cuantas mujeres lo he visto. Ya que perdí la cuenta desde la 50 jajaja pero se que con karena.. Bueno Lupo es diferente, la manera en la que el se porta con ella, jamás lo había visto comportado así antes.

-esta bien, tienen que activar los controles de el elevador para llegar a la planta de abajo.- decía el comando mientras avanzábamos habían varios zombies. Realmente el montón, parece que estaban aquí todos los que trabajaban antes. –que es esto...- gritaba vector... -creo que me han infectado- decía mientras veía como tenía una mordida en el brazo. -ven para acá.- le decía mientras me acercaba a el. Sólo sacaba uno de los anti virus que había creado. Era en aerosol a si era más sencillo de administrar.

-sólo dale unos 10 segundos para que surja efecto- le decía mientras guardaba mis frascos. -como fue que creaste esto- me decía viendo de lo mejor que el se sentía. -pues veras... Mientras muchas tenían citas y novios, yo solo me dedicaba a estudiar virus...- le decía sonriendo.

-bueno pues muchas gracias. No sabía que aria si me convierto en esto- decía sosteniendo la cabeza de el zombie que lo había mordido. -mmm sencillo te controlo y te convierto en mi querida mascota.- le decía jugando con el. -ahhh enserio mmm pero no podríamos hacer...- se me pegaba a la oreja mientras me empezaba a decir todo tipo de posiciones. -vector- le decía toda roja. El solo se empezó a reír.

-bueno tórtolos, tenemos que seguir... Ya esta llegando el elevador que necesitábamos.- decía Lupo cargando su arma. Al llegar el ascensor estaba cubierto de más zombies. Después de que los matamos. Llegábamos a un lugar que parecía un almacén. Encontramos una mujer. Tal parece que era una de los espías.

Justo cuando nos vio, nos empezó a atacar, nos tiraba granadas y nos disparaba. Trate de acercarme lo más posible cubriéndome y todo. Pero ella logró escapar. -maldita sea, se a escapado.- gritaba vector que estaba atrás de mi. -bueno, no hacemos mucho solo aquí parados. Hay que seguir.- decía Berta.

Llegando más haya habían unos soldados. No se que demonios. Hacían todos ellos aquí. -más intrusos.- gritaba Lupo mientras se cubría y empezaba a disparar. Después de deshacernos de ellos llegamos a otro almacén. -bueno la ruta enseña que tenemos que ir por ese elevador.- decía espectro. Que miraba el mapa.

-quien sabe que más nos esperaba... Sólo sabía que ya quería que esta pesadilla terminara.

Ok se que supuesta mente beltaway es 10 años mayor que four eyes. Pero aquí en la historia es un año mayor ok... Bueno gracias por la cooperación. Lol y no se preocupe. Que sí voy a poner a echo 6 pero mas adelante.


	5. Chapter 5

Cuando subimos al elevador el comando nos decía que los espías se encontraban al lado oeste así que haya nos dirijamos. -vector, que es lo que han decidido...- le decía Lupo a vector mientras todos sacábamos municiones que estaban en una de las cajas que tenía guardadas umbrella para nosotros.

-pues aún no se... Pero tenemos que terminar la misión... Necesitamos salir de este maldito lugar.- decía vector agarrando se donde lo había mordido el zombie. -si, tienes razón.. Tenemos que salir de aquí- sólo pude notar como se acercaban infectados de el virus T, que se acercaban pos la pared y sabía que sólo una especie estaba en la pared y se movía a esa velocidad.

-Se acercan Lickers- les decía mientras empezaba a disparar. -Berta atrás de ti- gritaba espectro mientras le disparaba a un Licker que estaba atrás de ella. -gracias- decía Berta mientras le disparaba con su pistola. -esto te ayudara para que tu puntería mejore y te relaje.- le decía mientras seguíamos disparando.

-Berta, deja de andar con tus drogas ya te dije que eso es malo.- le decía espectro riéndose. -hay espectro... Empiezas bien, y tenías que cagarla...- le decía Berta fingiendo enojo. -y yo que pensaba en hacerte caso- le decía mientras todos solo se empezaban a reír.

-va, eso lo dices ahora, que apocó no te acuerdas de la misión que hicimos en Siberia... Por qué yo si... No recuerdas, hacia mucho frío... Estábamos en esa cabaña sin nada para calentar más que nuestros cuerpos... Y- decía espectro mientras se acercaba y me susurraba al oído. -bueno ya cállate no? Nadie tenía que saber eso...- le decía Berta con enojo.

-ya no te enojes... Bien que te encanto... Hasta me pedías doble.- le decía espectro riéndose. -bueno, ya no ya cállense yo no quiero oír de eso- les decía mientras me tapaba los oídos fingiendo enojo.

-hay ni te enojes Christine, que te aseguro que después de esto Vector te va a dar con todo- me decía belthaway riéndose. -eso, ni se diga sólo va a ver doble...- decía Vector mientras me daba una nalgada. -bueno a lo mucho que me encanta que me nalguees- decía toda roja. -ya nos estamos acercando y hay parásitos- como me chocan esas cosas, si son fascinantes pero para matar... Ugh.

-bueno tengo una idea.- decía Lupo sonriendo. Sólo vi como volaban granadas. Tiro dos de luz y tres de fuego. -con esto bastara.- decía sonriendo.

Y tenía razón las granadas destruyeron a los parásitos y los zombies que estaban ahí. -espectro donde tenemos que ir ahora.- decía Vector. Recogiendo unas plantas. -mmm tal parece que las cámaras están más adelante tenemos que ir haya.- decía señalando una puerta.

Estábamos yendo a un lugar en el que había mucha lava, tal parece que la energía que servía para toda la planta era extraída de la lava de este volcán. -ah maldita sea, hunters- gritaba belthaway. -esta bien, yo me encargo- les decía mientras les disparaba con mi controlador. -mmm sabes, contigo me tengo que cuidar, no valla a ser que me conviertas en tu zombie personal- me decía Vector sonriendo.

-vamos Vector, tu tenías razón. Si es que te infecto y todo, como nos vamos a divertir.- le decía sonriendo. -PELIGRO, SECUENCIA DE DESTRUCCIÓN ACTIVADA, TODO EL PERSONAL EVACUE- que diablos... -por que esta el autodestrucción activado... Vallan a la sala de control...- gritaba comando en la otra línea enojado.

Cuando llegamos al cuarto habían muchas cámaras. -mmm ahí esta el policía... Esta con esa mujer que nos encontramos al entrar.- decía Vector mientras veimos como se besaban. -mmm cielos Christine luego se ve que le gustan las chinitas... Yo que tu la cuido mas vector, el policía no esta nada mal... Donde que ya se quedo viudo- decía Berta riéndose.

vector no decía nada... Pero se ve que no le había caído muy bien la broma. -comando, no hay nada que podemos hacer para evitar que se destruya la fábrica..- les decía por el comunicador..

-QUE! PRIMERO DEJARON QUE ESE POLICÍA SE LES ESCAPARÁ, Y AHORA ESTA DESTRUYENDO TODO... MÁTENLO. MÁTENLOS A TODOS...- gritaba furioso en la otra línea...

-esta bien... Leon S Kennedy... Se puede dar por muerto- decía Vector sin emoción en la voz... Notaba que estaba molesto aún que no sabía por que... Ojalá no tomemos una mala decisión.


	6. Chapter 6

-ahora que el comando tiene el virus G, no nos necesita... Deberíamos tener un plan B.- decía Lupo mientras todos nos preparábamos para ir por el policía. Llegamos a un lugar obscuro y feo. Era un lugar en construcción o un lugar de trenes tal vez. Podíamos oír los gemidos de los zombies, a si que sabíamos que habían muchos.

-puedo ver fuerzas gubernamentales- decía espectro mientras ajustaba su sonda visual. -parece que hay unos francotiradores.- decía vector mientras espectro sacaba su rifle -yo me encargo de ellos.- decía mientras sólo se escuchaban 3 disparos.

-listo- decía mientras cargaba. -mmm por eso me fascina..- decía Berta mientas el solo se empezaba a reír. Cuando estuvimos avanzando habían varios zombies. Si dijera, que eran miles, no exageraría. Estuvimos agarrando municiones mientras pasábamos por todos los infectados de el virus T. Solo recuerdo que pasó algo que yo no podía creer, ya que un zombie me jalo y me tiro al piso con el. Sólo podía sentir su apestoso aliento.

Mientras el trataba de morderme, no pude hacer nada más que gritar habia estado en una situación anterior a esta, pero aún así es horrible. Sólo de sentir que te tengan acorralada es lo peor de el mundo.

-sólo pude sentir unas gotas de sangre que caían en mi frente. -te encuentras bien- me decía vector mientras me ayudaba a pararme. -si, gracias vector- le decía mentras le daba un abrazo. -ya, vamos. No te preocupes aquí estoy- decia mientras me acariciaba mi cabello. A sí seguíamos avanzando, ya quería salir de este maldito lugar.

No se como pude aceptar esta misión... Yo soy una científica no soy un soldado... Esto no es para mi... Lo mío es estar en el laboratoria estudiando virus y ese tipo de cosas... Aún que, si nunca hubiera aceptado no hubiera conocido a vector... y el equipo.

bueno, creo que algo bueno salió de esto...

Cuando llegamos a un lugar en el que había unos carros de construcción, escuchamos la voz de el policía. -Claire, ahora- gritaba mientras sólo empezaban a caer granadas. -maldita sea.- gritaba vector, mientras empezábamos todos a sangrar. -esto va a atraer a los zombies- les decía mientras veía como vector tiraba unas granadas de luz y unas granadas de fuego.

-bien sólo disparen.- decía mientras tratábamos de matar lo mas de zombies que podíamos. -esto nos va a ayudar- decía Berta mientras nos rociaba con el spray. -listo decía contenta mientras dejábamos de sangrar.

-bueno, a ir por ese poli- decía Beltaway mientras matábamos a los espec oops. Que ataban ahí. Más adelante notamos que el policía estaba en el techo, disparando con un rifle. Ahí nos dividimos. Tratamos de llegar al lugar que estaba el. Hasta qué lo logramos. Lo teníamos acorralado vector le había disparado en su abdomen.

Pero aún seguía vivo. -Claire, llévate a Sherry.- decía mientras tosía sangre. -Leon no- gritaba la pelirroja mirando de el techo. -traigan a la niña Birkins. O nos divertiremos con el poli- decía Lupo enojada. -apúrate.- gritaba vector enojado.

-por que hacen esto... Por umbrella, dinero que ahí para ustedes en todo esto.- decía el policía tosiendo. Casi perdiendo el conocimiento. -solo nos quedamos viendo que es lo que haríamos. -saben, si matamos al policía, que nos asegura que umbrella nos saque de aquí- les decía mientras todos solo pensaban en que hacer.

-pero si no cumplimos con la misión umbrella nos dejara aquí varados.- decía Berta mientras apuntaba al policía. sorpresivamente para todos espectro se puso enfrente. De el arma de Berta. -espectro que pasa- le decía Berta sorprendida. -quítate, si no quieres que te dispare- le decía Berta apuntando a la cabeza de espectro.

-que acaso no entiendes que si les damos lo que quieren que seguro tenemos que umbrella nos va a sacar de aqui, no recuerdas lo que nos hicieron... Lo que te hicieron a ti y a Lupo- decía espectro mientras se quitaba la máscara, hay veiamos que tenía lagrimas.

-tu ni te das una idea de lo que sentí cuando te vi que venian de ese modo, quise matar a todos en umbrella. Aún no podía creer lo que nos habían echo... Como pasamos por toda esa pesadilla, fue revivir todo lo que pase- decía mientras sus lágrimas caían. Berat solo solto el arma y lo abrazo.

-vladimir...- -no michaela, sabes que tengo razón. Tu recuerdas todo. Más aparté esta maldita pesadilla. Sólo ya quíero que termine. Y matando al policia y dándoselo a umbrella eso no va a pasar.- decía espectro poniéndose su máscara.

-entonces que suguieres que Hagamos.- le decía mientras me acercaba a el.

-tenemos que negociar- decía mientras beltaway y vector traían a la niña y a la chica pelirroja.

-pero umbrella no nos va a escuchar...- decía vector mientras apuntaba al policía. -vector, por favor... Tenemos que tratar...- le decía mientras agarraba su arma. Christine no, no nos van a oír... Nunca lo han hecho... Tenemos que hacer lo que nos piden.- decía mientras cargaba su arma y apuntaba la cabeza de el policía.

-vector... Mi amor, por favor... No lo hagas- Le decía mientras me ponía enfrente de el. -pero por que... Dime, acaso sientes algo por el- me decía enojado, como puede pensar eso... -como me dices eso. Que acaso no te he demostrado que yo estoy enamorada de ti- le decía mientras mis lagrimas caían.

El solo me abrazo -perdóname Christine simplemente me pongo celoso... Por qué te amo- me decía mientas me acariciaba mi cabello. -Sabes que no me gusta verte triste.-

-bueno, ya dejen de estar de melosos... Que vamos a hacer- decía beltaway apuntando al policía. -pues... Que opinan de negociar...- les decía con una sonrisa. -me parece perfecto.- decía Lupo mientras cargaba su arma.

lo que no nos esperamos fue lo siguiente, entraron varios agentes de Umbrella eran unas docenas... Entraban por las ventanas, realmente por todos lados. Y este lugar esta infectado de zombies... En qué nos hemos metido

-espero que hayamos elegido lo correcto- decía vector mirando al policía mientras cargaba su pistola.

Ok se que es un poco corto, pero lo siento es que he estado un poco ocupada. Bueno espero que les esté gustando y se cuidan bye. :) además si recuerdan si todos los jugadores deciden salvar a Leon, varios agentes de umbrella llegan a matarlos. Es más divertido :D


End file.
